1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to ultrasound medical imaging systems. More specifically, this invention relates to processing sub-apertures of a multiple element transducer probe.
2. Related Art
Doctors and technicians commonly use medical imaging systems to obtain display, and study images for diagnostic purposes. In ultrasound imaging systems, for example, a doctor may obtain images of a patient's heart in an attempt to learn whether the heart functions properly. As time moves forward, these imaging systems become increasingly adept at obtaining not only the images but also additional related diagnostic information such as ECG traces, heart rate, and the like.
Two key components of an ultrasound system are the ultrasound probe and the beamformer. The beamformer focuses and steers ultrasound energy transmitted by and received by the probe as one step in generating images of anatomic content on a display.
Development of 3D ultrasound push towards ultrasound probes with a large number of acoustic elements. Recent technology developments suggest reducing the large number of channels by sub-grouping the aperture elements and preprocess each group into one signal that is transferred to the system. Transmit can similarly be handled by transmitters solely in the probe, or by transmitting on sub-groups of the aperture.
High quality images, of course, are of great importance in clinically evaluating the physiology that a doctor is studying. High quality images require use of a non-sparse aperture, e.g. most elements on the aperture must be used both for transmit and receive. Current system, achieve this by multiplexing between the transmit and receive circuitry in the system. Each channel in the probe can then be connected with one cable to the system and be used both for transmit and receive.
The layout and implementation of the aperture sub-grouping for transmit and receive is of great importance for the image quality. The introduction of circuitry in the probe poses technical challenges that must be solved. Also, with receive and/or transmit circuitry in the probe the current approach with a transmit/receive switch in the system does not allow use off all acoustic channels on the probe for both transmit and receive.
Therefore, there is a need to overcome the difficulties set forth above and others previously experienced.